Bedtime
by MeganKoumori
Summary: It's not easy sharing a toy box...


The stars were shimmering brightly in the night sky. Next to them hung the quiet moon, a pale white halo around it. It was the clearest night the Tri-County had seen in a year. No one in Andy's room could see it though.

Andy was faced away from the window, snug under his covers. His toys were also all asleep. In the toy box, Buzz had been placed beside Rex, who was snoring like a chainsaw. Jessie was above him, stretched out comfortably on her side, her arm resting on a video game controller.

Her nose wrinkled for a moment, then she rolled over on her back, her boots dangling over Buzz's face. They began to move gently. In his sleep, Buzz smiled at the pleasant feeling. _"Mmm…"_ He mumbled as they caressed his cheeks. Suddenly the right boot delivered a hard kick to his cranium, shocking him awake. "OW!"

"_Shhh…" _Muttered several voices. Buzz clasped his hand to his mouth as he sat up. Looking behind him, he could see Jessie's feet, still rocking back and forth as she slept. Gently, he moved them up until they were curled under her knees.

_Better, _he thought as he lay back down. A few moments passed.

Suddenly the boots were in his face again. Buzz pushed them off. Jessie let out a snort, then swung her feet back around.

Sitting up, Buzz crawled over to Jessie. He gently poked her. "Hey Jess…" She didn't respond, so he tried again. "Jessie!" He gave her a shake.

"Go 'way!" She muttered.

"Jessie, you keep putting your feet in my face…"

"I said go 'way!" Jessie rolled over.

Buzz sighed. This wasn't going to work. If Jessie wouldn't adjust, then he would have to himself.

There was an open spot on the other side of Rex. The Ranger clambered on his knees to the left side of his dino pal. _Good,_ he thought as he settled into place. _No boots…_He closed his blue eyes and rolled over to the left.

Suddenly Buzz heard a whimper. He opened his eyes, but there was silence. Shrugging, he folded his hands under his cheek and prepared to doze.

There was a whine. It was high pitched and followed by several identical noises. Buzz looked over his shoulder. Rex was whimpering in his sleep. Whimpering and kicking his leg.

"Psst! Rex!" Buzz hissed. "Rex, cut it out!" The whining stopped.

Buzz got comfortable. _I really don't like sleeping in the toy box. But if this is where Andy's wants me tonight…_

There was thud in his lower back. "Hey!" Rex was kicking again, and he was aiming at Buzz's spine. "Stop that!" Said Buzz, forgetting to whisper.

"SHHH!"

_This is ridiculous! _Buzz got to his feet and clumsily moved to near where the lid touched the lip of the toy box. Woody was lying on his back, his hat pulled down over his eyes.

_I can't believe Rex and Jessie, _Buzz thought as he lay down. _I know they don't do it on purpose. After all, they _are_ sleeping. But even so…_

Woody rotated toward Buzz. His arm flopped over the Spaceman's chest plate. Buzz looked down, then up, then down again. Startled, he jumped up and shoved it away. His eyes still closed, the Cowboy scooted closer. He had a mischievous smile on his slumbering face as he muttered, _"I love yeeeew…"_

That was enough for Buzz. He hastened away on his rear as fast as he could and into Rex, who was still kicking.

Buzz looked at Jessie, who was moving her feet back and forth, then at Rex, whose whining and kicking were only growing louder and harder. His only other option was next to Woody again. All the other spots were taken. _Well, maybe if I put enough space between us…_

Woody jerked his head up and then back down. _"No, no, I don't mind snuggling…"_

* * *

Buzz climbed up on Andy's comforter. He was sure his owner wouldn't mind, even if he had been put in the toy box. Anything was better than Woody trying to cuddle with him in his sleep. The Ranger shuddered at the idea as he lay down on the mattress.

_Yes, this is good, _he thought. _Nice and soft. No kicking, no whimpering, and most of all, no snuggling!_

Andy would be a good bedmate, Buzz decided. After all what could he possibly do?

Suddenly a giant arm swept across the bed and sent Buzz crashing over the side.

* * *

The next morning, Buzz was stiff and sore. As he passed the toy box, he could see Woody and Jessie politely listening to Rex as he babbled about his latest video game exploits.

"…So I finally defeated Bowser…"

"I thought his name was King Koopa…"

"But when I got there, there was nothing but a little mushroom guy saying that the Princess was in another castle! Can you believe it?" He cried. "I spent three weeks trying to defeat Bowser and he didn't have the Princess at all! I know he's an evil fire breathing monster that lives in a castle full of lava, but you think he would've at least _mentioned_ it!"

Woody, trying to find a way out of this conversion, spotted his friend. "Hey Buzz!"

Seeing him too, Jessie grinned. "Howdy Partner!"

"Morning Buzz!" Rex said cheerfully.

Buzz just stared at the three sullenly. Then with a growl, he stalked off.

Jessie raised her brows. "What's gotten into him?"

Woody shrugged. "Guess he's just not a morning person."


End file.
